


Flower Sister

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Flower Sister

Narcissa doesn’t belong. She has never belonged. They certainly know that. When she was born, they must have known she was different. She belongs somewhere else, with the flowers, not with the stars.  
When she meets Lily Evans, the most beautiful flower, she knows that they belong together. Every petal she owns cries out for its sisters.  
“I thought sisters didn’t do this,” Lily between kisses, before seeing Narcissa’s face. “Ah, yours do, right?”  
Narcissa doesn’t reply, only trails her hand down Lily’s stomach and makes her gasp. She knows that what she does with Lily is exactly what Bellatrix and Andromeda do together. But it doesn’t matter now - Lily Evans is her Mudblood counterpart, her flower-sister from another world.  
And when she finds Lily in bed with someone else, she stumbles away blindly, tears in her blue, blue eyes. She knows then that her moment of belonging is over, but she can’t cry. She runs to the darkness instead.


End file.
